Diskussion:HSB
Ich weise darauf hin, dass Chaireddin zu seinen Lebzeiten niemals "der Goldene" genannt wurde. Sein Vater, Artaur Chemnos, trug diesen Beinamen. Nach dem Tod Chaireddins kam es, vor allem von "ausländischer" Seite, diesbezüglich mehrfach zu Verwechslungen. Denkbar, das in 100 Jahren tatsächlich nur noch von "Chaireddin dem Goldenen" die Rede ist, während sein Vater... in Vergessenheit geraten ist. ChaireddinsGeist, am 04. Tag des Juni, im Zweitausendundsechsten Jahr. : War eigentlich Am'y Syrren (nur ein Apostroph, die Langform des ersten Wortes ist Amarry) wirklich im 1.HSB? Die *''nicht''* in Am'y Syrren befindlichen Amazonen hatten sich ja der *''Bruderschaft der Völker* angeschlossen. Bin mir grad nicht sicher, müsste ich vielleicht nochmal Jelantha fragen. --Gwyndon 12:03, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::Die Amzonien des Grünen Hochlandes waren Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Völker (obwohl ihnen diese Bezeichnung wahrscheinlich nicht ... angenehm war). Und die Bruderschaft der Völker war Mitglied des Helionischen Seebundes. Alle Unklarheiten Beseitigt? ;) ::Der Artikel ist dahingehend unrichtig, das er einzelne Strategien der Purpurnen Bruderschaft zu Ländern oder Reichen macht und diese Mitglied sein läßt. Das ist so nicht richtig. Zu seinen besten Zeiten umfasste der Helionische Seebund genau drei Reiche/Vereinigungen: Die Purpurne Bruderschaft (mit all ihren Provinzen), die Bruderschaft der Völker (mit den Reichen, die dieser angeschlossen waren) und Bagunda. ::Kompliziert erscheint hier die Bruderschaft der Völker. Nicht ihre Mitglieder, sondern ihre Bruderschaft war Mitglied im Seebund. Wie man sich das praktisch vorzustellen hat... nun, die Reiche waren sowieso sehr unabhängig. Die Bruderschaft der Völker muss wohl über Ursus definiert werden. Er hielt sie zusammen, auf seinen Befehl hörten sie. Einen direkten Befehl des Hegemon des Seebundes an, beispielsweise, die Umtatluver, hätten diese wahrscheinlich kaum zur Kenntnis genommen. ::ChaireddinsGeist, am 04. Tag des Juni, im Zweitausendundsechsten Jahr. :::Zum Antworten einfach einen Doppelpunkt mehr vor deine Absätze setzen, dann erscheint das hier ordentlich gegliedert. Und noch schöner wäre es, wenn du dich mal anmelden würdest, damit alle deine Beiträge am Ende auch dir zugeschrieben werden. Ehre wem Ehre gebührt und all das :) --Gwyndon 12:29, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ---- '''Fassung bei "Category:HSB"' (Entfernt 09.03.09) Der Bereich des Helionischen Seebunds HSB umfasste weite Teile der Region, die wir als Grünes Meer auf Karcanon bezeichnen. Neben den Gebieten der Bruderschaft der Völker BdV und den von ihr kontrollierten Gebieten war der Schwerpunkt die Purpurne Bruderschaft mit ihren Piratenbrüdern unter dem Archon Chaireddin de Valmore und dem Archonregantor Valdran yr Rautha. Heute umfasst die hier gelistete Kultur vor allem das Landreich Antharlan unter ihrem König Anian Turcas und die um Nova Helion am Ausgang des Grünen Meeres beheimatete Flotte der traditioneller veranlagten Purpurnen Bruderschaft unter Achaios Chorax. HSB - English explanation HSB was the name of the Helionic Sea Brotherhood (or rather -Union) Helionischer Seebund. It encompassed much of what we call, as an area, the Green Sea (Grünes Meer) on Karcanon. Besides the darker inclined BdV area (Bruderschaft der Völker - Brotherhood of Peoples) it consisted mostly of the Purple Brotherhood (Purpurne Bruderschaft) under the Archon Chaireddin de Valmore and the Archon-regent Valdran yr Rautha. Today the culture listed encompasses the land-based realm of Antharlan under their king Anian Turcas and around Nova Helion on the exit of the Green Sea the sea-based fleet of the new Purple Brotherhood under Achaios Chorax. Mostly this is names, places and descriptions by just one real person.